The Uchiha
(うちは一族, Uchiha Ichizoku; Literally meaning "Uchiha family") The Uchiha Clan is the strongest clan in Konoha, not to mention in the whole world. It has two members as Yonkou, three members as Shichibukai, and two members as the Konoha Sanin. The Uchiha clan was descended from the elder of the two boys entrusted by the Sage of the Six Paths with the power and will of the way of the ninja. The elder believed that might would bring peace. The Sage chose the younger as more fitting to be his successor, causing the elder to be vengeful. From the younger boy descended the Senju clan who would be the eternal rivals of the Uchiha. Before the founding of the ninja villages, the Uchiha were one of the many mercenary clans for hire. Because of their Sharingan, the Uchiha clan came to be known as one of the two strongest clans, the second being the Senju clan. Madara Uchiha was particularly powerful, and, upon attaining the Mangekyo Sharingan, he took control of the clan. Under his leadership the Uchiha grew stronger, conquering whatever clans they came upon, such that, whenever the Uchiha clan was hired for a job, the opposing side would hire the Senju. Hashirama Senju, the leader of the Senju clan, grew tired of the endless fighting, and approached the Uchiha clan with a peace treaty. Madara feared that an alliance would lead the Uchiha to ruin, but his clan disagreed, and he was forced to accept. The two clans came together to form Konoha, with Hashirama being selected as Hokage. Madara believed that this was proof that the Uchiha would be made subservient to the Senju, but his clan saw this only as his attempt to rekindle the flames of war. They turned their backs on him, and he defected. Following Madara's betrayal, the Second Hokage gave the Uchiha control of the Konoha Military Police as a sign of trust. According to Madara, this was really just a way of keeping the Uchiha in check and out of Konoha's governing affairs.Decades later, after the Demon Fox Attack of Konoha, Konoha began to suspect that an Uchiha was behind the attack. The Uchiha were relocated to a corner of the village so that they could be more easily monitored. The Uchiha interpreted this as confirmation of what Madara had warned them of years earlier, and began to plan overthrowing the village. One Uchiha, Itachi, disagreed with the coup d'état, and informed Konoha's leadership of what the Uchiha were up to. To prevent an uprising that would create another war, Itachi was ordered to wipe out the Uchiha. Despite this Itachichose another option, to threaten both the Konoha elders and the Uchiha clan. He threatened both of them by saying that he would destroy them both. The two factions agreed and Itachi left the village. Seven years later, Itachi came back to save Konoha from Pein and Madara Uchiha. He then gave Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzamaki Naruto three of the five elemental spirits; the spirit of thunder, earth, and wind. In addition, he named them the Three Elemental Sannin of Konoha. Currentlym, the patriarch of the Uchiha Clan is Uchiha Sasuke with his wife Uchiha Sakura. They have five children and the eldest and the heir is Uchiha Kayu. The Uchiha were infamous for their especially strong and natural aptitude for anything combat-related, highly powerful chakra, and their proficiency in fire jutsu, having created several and using them more skillfully than any other. Their signature jutsu was the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Clan members were not recognized as adults by the rest of the clan until they could successfully use this jutsu. The Uchihas were also highly known for their mastery of ninja tools. They themselves invented many shuriken techniques which required the use of thin metal wires, one example being the Windmill Triple Blades technique. The Uchiha clan were most feared for their powerful Sharingan, a kekkei genkai which gives them the ability to see the "colors" of chakra, allowing them to analyze and copy their opponent's skills, along with a number of other abilities. Only a select few members of the Uchiha clan manifested the Sharingan. Due to their natural affinity for battle, and their proficiency with genjutsu, many ninjas considered it more tactically favorable to flee rather than face an Uchiha shinobi in one-on-one combat. Madara discovered that, by the death of one's closest friend, the Sharingan could be taken to its next level: the Mangekyo Sharingan. It gave the user great power, but slowly deteriorated their eyesight. Only by taking the eyes of a sibling could one's vision be restored. Itachi indicated that the intricacies of the Mangekyo Sharingan were only discovered after years of trial and error, implying that many Uchiha throughout history had made the attempt to gain the Mangekyo Sharingan. There is a level far beyond the Eternal Mangekyo that has been attained by only one person, Uchiha Itachi. Although he became blind due to his Mangekyo, he was mysteriously healed and strengthed; he gained a blue eternal Mangekyo that he would later label as the Master Mangekyo.